


Jour 7 - Cicatrice

by Yunael



Series: Inktober 2017 [7]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Inktober 2017, Other, Preliminaries
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 07:03:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12293859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yunael/pseuds/Yunael
Summary: / Septième jour de l'Inktober 2017 \Depuis plusieurs semaines, Erin demeurait alitée, blessée lors d’un raid, à l’extérieur des murs. Elle avait eu beaucoup de chance, sur ce coup-là. Frappée par la titanesque main de l’un de ces monstres, son corps avait été propulsé, atterrissant contre un arbre, l’abdomen percé par une branche qui l’avait interceptée, l’empêchant malgré tout de s’écraser sur le sol et de se confronter à une mort certaine.





	Jour 7 - Cicatrice

**Author's Note:**

> [ CW : Contenu érotique / Effusion de sang ]  
> Thème donné par whumpreads sur Tumblr!  
> Bonne lecture!

Le bien-être parcourait son corps. De petites pulsions électriques le traversaient, engourdissant ses membres brûlants. De sa gorge s’élevaient des soupirs, aussi légers qu’une plume portée par le vent, rythmés par cette langue glissant le long de sa peau nue.  
Des mains agrippèrent sa poitrine, pressant celle-ci entre de fins doigts, ce qui ne manqua pas de lui arracher un petit gémissement incontrôlé. Ce n’était pas la première fois que les deux dansaient ensemble, de la sorte. Mais à chaque fois, Erin en ressentait une sensation différente, renouvelée, mieux encore que la précédente. Etait-ce parce qu’elle s’habituait au corps de son partenaire ? Ou bien parce que celui-ci s’améliorait ? Peut-être un peu des deux. A vrai dire, elle ne se posait pas vraiment la question, se contentant simplement de profiter de l’instant.  
D’ailleurs, il ne s’agissait pas de son unique partenaire. La jeune femme, polyamoureuse, ne voyait aucun problème dans le fait d’être en relation avec plusieurs personnes en même temps, tant que celles-ci exprimaient leur consentement à ce sujet.  
L’une des paumes descendit, venant effleurer un petit morceau boursoufflé au niveau des côtes de la demoiselle. Le couinement se changea alors en une complainte douloureuse, et ses doigts se crispèrent alors, serrant le drap présent en-dessous d’elle.

« Vous avez encore mal ? demanda son partenaire, une once d’inquiétude dans la voix.  
\- Mhm. C’est pas encore totalement guéri. »

Une cicatrice encore sensible s’étendait, là, sur la peau auparavant si lisse de la jeune femme aux longs cheveux flamboyants. Depuis plusieurs semaines, Erin demeurait alitée, blessée lors d’un raid, à l’extérieur des murs. Elle avait eu beaucoup de chance, sur ce coup-là. Frappée par la titanesque main de l’un de ces monstres, son corps avait été propulsé, atterrissant contre un arbre, l’abdomen percé par une branche qui l’avait interceptée, l’empêchant malgré tout de s’écraser sur le sol et de se confronter à une mort certaine.  
Elle avait pu être récupérée, une fois le titan tué, et avait été ramenée en urgence à la base, où elle avait pu être soignée. Depuis, elle se reposait, se remettant peu à peu de la plaie. Elle avait pu recommencer à se déplacer de nouveau depuis une petite semaine, et ce soir-là, il s’agissait de la première fois depuis longtemps où elle revoyait Ævarr afin de pratiquer de telles…activités. Et Dieu, que cela lui avait manqué.  
La tête de son partenaire s’abaissa, s’engouffrant sous l’épaisse couverture. Quelques secondes s’écoulèrent avant qu’Erin ne sente le muscle humidifié de l’agenre se poser contre la longue cicatrice, faisant le tour de celle-ci, la parcourant de long en large. La rouquine se cambra, serrant la mâchoire dans un élan de surprise. Elle n’arrivait pas à déterminer si la sensation ressentie était agréable ou non, mais, dans tous les cas, la sensibilité de cet endroit la faisait réagir bien plus qu’elle ne l’aurait d’ordinaire fait. 

« J’espère que vous serez bientôt de nouveau sur pieds, Caporale. Et que ça ne vous fera plus aussi mal.  
\- T’en fais pas, va ! Il en faut plus pour me mettre hors d’état de nuire. Même si j’ai eu chaud, c’est vrai ! »

Un petit rire lui échappa, délicat, cristallin, se répandant dans la pénombre de la pièce. Les phalanges du subordonné se mirent à se balader, venant se placer au niveau des hanches de la jeune femme, puis descendant le long de l’intérieur de ses cuisses, les faisant s’écarter légèrement. Sa tête se hissa hors de la couverture, ses lèvres venant déposer plusieurs baiser le long de la peau blanche de son amante, qui fourragea en réponse dans la crinière bleutée de la personne.  
Cependant, lorsqu’elle sentit ses doigts se faufiler un chemin au niveau de son intimité, une petite grimace déforma le visage d’Erin.

« Dis, arrêtons-nous là… susurra-t-elle.  
\- Caporale ? s’interrogea Ævarr.  
\- Je pense pas être encore en état d’aller plus loin. Du coup, je voudrais pas atteindre le point de non-retour. Tu comprends ? »

La recrue opina, retirant directement sa main, et se décalant d’au-dessus de sa supérieure. Il s’allongea alors à ses côtés, sur le flanc, afin de garder un œil sur elle. Malgré l’amélioration de son état, il était flagrant qu’il continuait de s’en faire au sujet de son rétablissement.  
Erin se tourna vers lui, avec quelques difficultés, sa plaie tirant légèrement sur sa peau. Puis, elle l’attira contre lui, enfouissant son visage au niveau de sa poitrine.

« Merci.  
\- Vous n’avez pas à me remercier. Je ne vais pas continuer si je n’ai pas votre autorisation. »

Un sourire illumina son expression. Elle se mit à lentement caresser les mèches de son partenaire. Elle avait tellement, tellement hâte de ne plus ressentir cette douleur, de pouvoir de nouveau déambuler partout comme elle le faisait d’ordinaire. Devoir rester allongée lui était insupportable. Energique de nature, ne pas pouvoir bouger, se dépenser, profiter revenait à la priver de son essence même. Elle se sentait atrocement inutile quant au bien de l’humanité. Au moins, cette plaie palpitante possédait le mérite de lui rappeler qu’elle était en vie.  
Mais dès qu’elle serait de nouveau en mesure d’utiliser son équipement tridimensionnel, que la cicatrice ne la ferait plus autant souffrir, elle prendrait sa revanche, et décimerait tous les monstres osant se dresser sur son chemin – sur le chemin de l’espoir humain.  
Ses paupières se fermèrent, et elle tenta de se détendre, laissant son corps se refroidir.  
Que les titans profitent de cet instant de répit. Dès qu’elle reviendrait au cœur de la bataille, ils n’auraient qu’à bien se tenir.


End file.
